


Grape Boy

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artists, Greek gods, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Сычен смеётся, запуская руку в волосы, и думает, что готов быть весёлым и прекрасным для Тэёна, если тот захочет дождаться его.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong





	Grape Boy

**Author's Note:**

> было написано для миф-феста по нст в 2017 году;

Тэён раскладывает на столе краски и кисти различных видов и размеров, набирает воду в маленькую банку, обклеенную декоративным скотчем с узорами, и достаёт свою любимую палитру, которую приобрёл пару лет назад. Свои самые сложные и значимые работы он писал, используя эту палитру, смешивая краски и находя новые и интересные сочетания оттенков.

Лёгкое постукивание в дверь студии отвлекает Тэёна от подготовки реквизита для создания нужной атмосферы будущего портрета. Он прислушивается: стук слышится снова. Поправив перед небольшим зеркалом берет на голове и оглядев себя с ног до головы, он идёт открывать дверь. На пороге стоит Сычен — его давний знакомый из колледжа — и приподнимает уголки губ, стоит ему только увидеть Тэёна. 

— Привет, — тихо произносит Сычен, неловко переминаясь у входа. — Я не опоздал?

Тэён вспоминает, что на днях пригласил его в студию, а двумя часами ранее позвонил с просьбой прийти в заранее установленное время, дабы не спугнуть его внезапное вдохновение. Сычен воспринял фразу буквально, и явился перед удивлённым товарищем ровно в пять вечера, минута в минуту. Тэён, которому было немного стыдно за то, что он поторопил друга, хотя сам ещё не до конца подготовил нужные вещи, нарушает тишину под изучающий его квартирку взгляд Сычена:

— Не волнуйся, это я немного припозднился, а ты пришёл очень даже вовремя. 

— Ох, это хорошо, — выдохнул Сычен. — Я бежал последние три квартала, потому что боялся опоздать. — Он провёл рукой по волосам, и только сейчас Тэён заметил капельки пота на лбу и висках парня.

— Проходи, — он открыл дверь пошире, впуская гостя, — всё почти готово. Надеюсь, сегодня я с твоей помощью напишу большую часть портрета, мне скоро сдавать работу. 

— А что я должен делать? — Сычен присаживается на край дивана у противоположной стены. — Я помогу чем смогу.

— Нет-нет, портрет напишу я сам от начала и до конца. А ты, Сычен, — Тэён наклоняется за упавшей кисточкой, — нужен мне для создания конкретного образа, который я и зарисую.

— То есть, от меня требуется просто позировать? Ну, красиво сидеть и всё такое?

— Почти угадал, — улыбается Тэён, направляясь к дивану, на котором сидит Сычен. — Вот, возьми это, — он протягивает ему лёгкое покрывало бежевого цвета, полупрозрачное и переливающееся под светом лампы. Вопросительный взгляд Сычена забавляет его, поэтому он продолжает объяснять. — Я люблю мифы о богах Олимпа и их великих деяниях, так что выбрал образ одного из них для своей будущей работы.

— Одного из них? Кого именно? — Сычен вертит в руках ткань, пытаясь разобраться, куда её можно натянуть, если это, конечно, возможно — маленьких размеров покрывало вряд ли походит на одежду в обычном её понимании.

— Дионис, бог виноделия и растительности, — Тэён садится за мольберт и берёт кисточку. — Переодевайся — он кивает на ткань в руках парня, — я не буду мешать.

Сычен нерешительно перекатывает лоскут с ладони на ладонь и со вздохом снимает толстовку. Тэён шуршит стопкой бумаг и упаковкой новых красок, не поднимая головы и полностью погружаясь в процесс подготовки. Сычен стягивает футболку, оставаясь по пояс обнажённым.

— И брюки тоже, — бурчит Тэён, закрепляя лист бумаги на планшет. Ему впервые доведётся писать с натуры, да и ещё с такого привлекательного парня. Он нервно жуёт губу, вновь поправляет берет и завязывает фартук на шее. — Не беспокойся, я буду смотреть только на твоё лицо.

Сычен охает и медленно расстёгивает джинсы, высвобождая стройные ноги и сразу же неуклюже заворачиваясь в покрывало, которое едва доходит ему до середины бедра. Он садится на диван, укрывая колени и складывая руки на груди. По спине пробегают сотни мурашек, Сычен морщится от холода.

— Встань, пожалуйста, — голос Тэёна отдаётся громким эхом по помещению, от чего вздрагивают оба. — Перед мольбертом стоит стул, присаживайся туда. 

Сычен поднимается, оттягивая ткань пониже и прикрывая грудь. Тэён качает головой и спешит на помощь, пока стеснительный парень не начал краснеть и отказываться от этой затеи. Он перевязывает покрывало, закрепляя края булавкой; Сычен шипит, когда художник случайно царапает его кожу иглой. Тэён извиняется, расправляя ткань в нужном направлении, и избегает изучающего взгляда натурщика. 

Первые же мазки по бумаге выводят Тэёна из себя: он не может собраться и нормально изобразить фигуру сидящего на стуле парня. Сычен елозит, подгибая ноги под табурет, и каждую секунду норовит прикрыть себя ещё больше. Он принимает новую позу, на что Тэён лишь громко вздыхает и принимается ходить по комнате.

— Что-то не то, у меня не получается даже наброски сделать, — он останавливается, разглядывая смущённого парня. — Ты слишком замкнут, такое ощущение, что ты чего-то боишься, — он снимает берет, взлохмачивая волосы. — Или кого-то.

"Тебя", хочет сказать Сычен, но молчит. Он трёт глаза, сопит и тихо просит прощения за то, что доставил столько хлопот другу. Тэён усмехается, по-дружески хлопая его по плечу, и отходит за чем-то. Он копается у рабочего стола, раскрывает упаковку с виноградом и срезает ровно одну ветку. Крупные тёмные ягоды переливаются бархатом в руках Тэёна, и он подносит их к Сычену, прикидывая, где они лучше будут смотреться.

— Положи её на плечо, — Тэён кистью отмеряет расстояние на листе, — нет, давай на ладонь. Да, вот так.

Сычен наклоняет голову вбок, выставляя вперёд длинную шею, и сгибает руку в локте, прижимая её к груди. Несколько ягод касаются его ключицы, и Тэёну стоит больших усилий не заострять на этом внимания. Он сглатывает, продолжая выводить бесконечные мазки, создающие портрет парня. 

Чтобы немного отвлечься и развеять странную атмосферу, Тэён принимается рассказывать все известные ему мифы. Истории о подвигах Геракла, о празднованиях дионисий и Троянской войне заинтересовывают Сычена, и он даже задаёт пару вопросов для уточнения непонятных моментов.

Когда Тэён завершает первую часть портрета, Сычен устало потирает лоб и разминает затёкшие ноги. Он наспех одевается, возвращает виноград хозяину и прощается, чуть улыбаясь кончиками губ. Приятное тепло разливается в груди Тэёна, разбавляя утомлённость после тяжёлого труда. Он ложится на диван, на ходу скидывая фартук и засыпает моментально, без сновидений.

***

Сычен просыпается под раскидистым деревом и яркими лучами полуденного солнца. Вокруг него ни души, одни травы и цветы, да редкие насекомые. Он мотает головой, и его плечи что-то задевает. Сычен быстро проводит рукой по ним, но одного раза достаточно, чтобы понять: это его собственные волосы, только почему-то гораздо более длинные. Изменения коснулись не только волос: вместо футболки и брюк на нём лёгкий струящийся хитон белого цвета и сандалии на ногах. Потрясённый увиденным, Сычен поднимается, опираясь о дерево и пытается понять, где он находится и как сюда попал. Но воспоминаний о неожиданном перемещении совсем нет, и он с тревогой осознаёт, что, возможно, он умер где-то по дороге домой и сейчас пребывает в раю. Сычен прислоняется к дереву, закрывая глаза руками и оплакивая свою утраченную жизнь. Его причитания прекращает звонкий голос, приближающийся к нему откуда-то слева.

— Пойдём со мной, мой товарищ! Нас уже ждут.

Сычен поднимает взгляд и видит перед собой не то человека, не то козла: витые маленькие рога, курчавая борода и копыта вместо ног наряду с мужским торсом и сильными руками пугают его. Сатир выглядит дружелюбным, на его голову надет венок из жёлтых полевых цветов; он подмигивает Сычену и тянет его за собой, на луг, где собравшиеся весело пляшут и смеются.

Сычену кажется, что это всё же не рай, потому что количество козлоногих существ увеличивается почти втрое — они приходят в компании прекрасных полуобнажённых девушек. Сатир, которого все зовут Кордаком, передаёт ему чашу с ароматным напитком; Сычен вначале отказывается, но затем берёт её и наскоро выпивает, заглушая жажду. Он хмелеет, перед глазами плывёт, но вторая чаша выпивается тоже. От вина его тело теряет контроль, и кто-то подхватывает Сычена под руки, увлекая в общий хоровод. Безумные пляски продолжаются до вечера, сдабриваемые вином и нежными нимфами, целующими его лицо и шею. Перед ним сатиры сражаются в поэзии и танцах, после побед углубляющиеся вместе с девами в лес. 

Вереница действ кружит Сычену голову, он позволяет раздевать себя, с головой погружаясь в пучину веселья и удовольствия, его тело безвольно обмякает. Щедрые ласки нимф доводят до грани безумия, он выдыхает через раз, возбуждённо кусая разгорячённые плечи девушки над ним. Сычен приподнимает отяжелевшие веки и рассматривает лицо над собой: в светловолосой спутнице он узнаёт Тэёна, одаривающего его поцелуями. Кордак кричит что-то невнятное, но Сычен уже ничего не слышит, разум затуманивается, подёрнутый дымкой, и сквозь дремоту он чувствует, как падает вниз.

***

Утром Сычен открывает глаза со звоном будильника в своей комнате. Он удивлённо оглядывается вокруг, стараясь понять, сон это или реальность. Но все вещи на своих местах, как вчера он их оставил, и Сычен отодвигает одеяло, желая окончательно проснуться. Холодный душ бодрит его, смывая непонятное чувство тоски и иллюзии. Он быстро собирается в колледж, закидывая тетради в рюкзак и почти выбегает на улицу.

Сычен вдыхает в грудь побольше воздуха, закрывая глаза и расплываясь в улыбке. Это был всего лишь сон, а сейчас он здесь, на земле, в своём родном городе, и через час начнутся занятия, на которые он не может опоздать. Всё обычно, всё как всегда. Так и должно быть.

Скучные лекции сменяют одна другую, Сычен зевает на последней парте, вполуха слушая преподавателя. Тэёна он сегодня не нашёл, вероятно, старший проспал и решил не приходить на учёбу, предпочитая соседство своего мольберта.

С последней пары Сычен выбегает со звонком, пока остальные монотонно складывают тетрадки, болтая и делясь впечатлениями, отчего в аудитории стоит гул.  
Он идёт к своему шкафчику, достаёт учебник и папку и уже хочет закрыть дверцу, как вдруг его взгляд цепляется за белый конверт на упаковке с виноградом. Сычен распечатывает конверт, внутри оказывается листок бумаги, сложенный вдвое. Он раскрывает записку и, даже не вчитываясь, начинает улыбаться. Знакомый почерк говорит сам за себя.

_Для С._

_Приходи в студию, нужно закончить портрет. Я его почти доделал, но без твоей помощи дело двигается медленно._  
Знаешь, почему я выбрал тебя в качестве натурщика? Просто ты такой же потрясающий и непосредственный, как Дионис. Серьёзно, ты идеально подходишь под этот образ.  
Пожалуйста, приходи сегодня. Я буду ждать. 

_Тэён._

Сычен смеётся, запуская руку в волосы, и думает, что готов быть весёлым и прекрасным для Тэёна, если тот захочет дождаться его. Может быть, однажды они встретятся не только в реальности, но и в волшебных сновидениях, навечно сплетённые судьбой и любовью.


End file.
